Scars
by Unaccepted Joker
Summary: When the crew splits up into town to shop for things, Nami decides to stay back on the ship. After the Mugiwara crew comes back, they find Nami unconscious, with deep scars.


A/N: Sorry for taking so long! I needed to do a school project. Anyhow, I just manage to finish this short chapter!

DISCLAIMER: ONE PIECE, ODA OWNS IT!

Summary: When the crew splits up into town to shop for things, Nami decides to stay back on the ship. After the Mugiwara crew comes back, they find Nami unconscious, with deep scars.

Scars

Today here in the Mugiwara Crew was using the ship called 'Thousand Sunny.' And it was a regular day for the Mugiwara Crew. They were on another trip for the next island, which made the Mugiwara crew anxious because they need to stock up some food, advance their ship, and weapons.

"LUFFY GIVE THAT BACK!" screamed Usopp, who was obviously angry with Luffy because he just stole his food...again.

It was breakfast time, early in the morning. And as usually, Luffy stole everyone's food, but not Nami's, or Robin's for some typical reason. Nami, Robin, and Luffy laughed, while everyone was too busy trying to get their food back from Luffy. You see, this is your average meal for the Mugiwara Crew.

"ISLAND AHEAD!" screamed Chopper, who was on sight duty.

"YAA TAA!" cheered everyone. Robin just smiled at the excitement of the Mugiwara Crew. Once they reached to the shores of the island, the Mugiwara did their job on the Thousand Sunny to anchor it, and hid the ship before any Marines got to it. Once they finished, everyone got off the ship, except for Nami.

"You're not coming?" asked Robin.

"Nope I'll watch the ship." grinned Nami.

"Oh okay, we'll be back in 4 and a half hours. Okay?"

"Okay! BYE!" Nami waved bye as the Mugiwara crew headed off to town. Nami did want to go shopping with Robin, and them, but she had other plans. She was going to finish her maps first. She would usually do this last time but last time she wasn't able to finish it in time because of the Marines showed up. After a few minutes later, she heard a loud sudden racket out on the deck. Nami shrieked as lots of women came barging in. Before Nami can react, two women took out whips and started to slash her making her unconscious.

-A Few Hours Later-

The Mugiwara Crew just came back from shopping. And as usual everyone expects to see there beloved navigator waving and shouted 'Welcome Back!' But this time Nami wasn't there.

"Oi! Nami! Where are you!" shouted Luffy.

There was no answer. Then all of a sudden...

"EVERYONE COME HERE, QUICK!" screamed Robin, who quickly found Nami in her room. Once everyone came in the girl's dorm, they were all shocked on what they found on the cold floor... an unconscious, bloody Nami covered in deep scars...

"Nami! Nami!" screamed the Mugiwara Crew.

Just a few minutes ago, the Mugiwara just came back from shopping, and found Nami unconscious with deep bloody scars. Since then Luffy carried Nami to the medical room, and Chopper has been trying to wake Nami up as well as trying to find a remedy to cure Nami's wounds.

"Nami, wake up!" yelled the Mugiwara crew again.

_'Luffy? Zoro? Sanji? Chopper? Robin? Franky? Brook?'_thought the unconscious Nami.

_'Where am I? I am awake...I can hear you... Wait... Why can't I wake up? You guys?'_ Nami's questions just seem to go on and on. She it's not she _won't_ wake up, it's just that she _couldn't_ wake up. For some odd reason, her eyes won't open.

"NAMI! YOU GOTTA WAKE UP!" screamed Luffy.

'_Luffy? Luffy is that you?I'm trying but I can't..'_thought Nami.

"It's no use Luffy, she's not going to wake up.." said the green-haired swordsman.

_'Zoro what are you talking about? I will be able to as long as my damn eyes open...'_

"Fine. How about this, you stay here by her side. When Nami wakes up to tell us the good news, okay?" asked Zoro.

"Okay..." mumbled Luffy. Everyone left except for Luffy.

_'Thanks you guys for leaving me... but at least.. I have Luffy by my side..."_ thought Nami. Then suddenly Luffy grabbed Nami's hand.

"If only I stayed by your side Nami, this would never have happened. This is all my fault. Because I didn't protect you..." sighed Luffy in deep depression.

_'It's not your fault! It was my fault for staying back! It's not your fault...please... don't blame yourself for my mistakes...'_thought Nami. While Nami thinking, and Luffy blaming himself, a small tear both came out of Luffy's and Nami's eye.

"Nami? You're crying! That means you are awake!" said Luffy who was trying to smile, while wiping his tears.

_'I am! And you're smiling again! That's great...'_Nami smiled on the inside. Then suddenly, Nami's eyes opened.

"Long time no see Luffy." smiled Nami as she sat right up. Luffy was wide – eyed, and soon hugged Nami with pleasure. As for Nami, she hugged back.

"I have to tell the others, you stay here and rest." said Luffy as he let go of Nami.

"Okay." Nami was disappointed that the hug didn't last very long.

_'What am I saying! He's the captain of the ship, and I'm only the navigator... He's strong,cute, handsome, funny, and childish... Holy crap! What am I saying? The captain and navigator can't have a relationship, plus if I really did like him, he wouldn't fall for a person like me.'_Nami's head nodded in agreement. Soon the door busted open with the crew entering in.

"Nami you're actually awake! We were so worried about you! What happened? Are you okay? You feeling better?" questions kept rambling making Nami's head dizzy.

"You guys. Her head is gonna explode if you're going to continue asking questions." said Luffy in concern.

"I'm better. But nothing really happened. All I got was tiny wounds." said Nami with a small smile.

"What are you talking about?_Tiny_wounds? Your wounds are enormous! I mean look at it!" said Luffy pointing to Nami's scar on her forearm. Nami's face became scarlet because of Luffy's consideration of her being injured.

"Well anyhow we better get those scars healed." said Chopper examining Nami's forearm close.

"O-Okay..." Nami said.

_'It's still my fault... all of it is... Hope Nami can forgive me though. And we can be friends still... but... I...want to be more than friends...I mean look at her. She's beautiful, funny, mature, adorable, and... WHAT AM I SAYING? The captain can't fall in love with the navigator...Plus if I really did love Nami, she wouldn't fall for a person like me.'_thought Luffy while staring at Nami's priceless face.

"Luffy? You alright?" asked Nami. Nami kind of noticed that Luffy was staring at her with no expression, which was kind of creepy.

"What? Oh, yea I am." said Luffy turning his head to look at another direction to stop creeping Nami out.

_'Yup. Nami doesn't love me.'_

_'But you love her.'_

_'What? Who said that?'_

'_I'm you. Can't you tell?'_

_'No I can't because there's no way I can talk to myself. And no I don't love her.'_

_'Whatever__.__'_The_other_weird Luffy left and finally stopped bugging Luffy.

_'That was weird...'_

_'Ya think? Just admit it you're in love with Nami.'_smirked the other Luffy. The real Luffy just got pissed off and left Chopper's office and shook his head so he can shake the other weird Luffy out.

-MEDICAL ROOM-

"I wonder what's wrong with Luffy?" asked Usopp to Zoro.

"Who knows? Maybe he's finally going through puberty." replied Zoro.

"I thought he already hit puberty. Yo Ho Ho!" said Brook.

"But there's nothing to be a shame of late bloomers!" said Franky proudly.

"Well whatever. Let's just stopped talking about it." said Sanji.

"I bet you're a late bloomer, since you want to stop talking about it." said Zoro trying to annoy Sanji.

"What did you say marimo head?" shouted Sanji.

"You heard what I said curly brow, or are you deaf?" mocked Zoro. Then they started fighting as usual.

"Stop it!" yelled Nami. They completely forgot Nami was there even there.

"Can you guys just stop talking for a minute." said Nami with a sad face. "...And where's Luffy?"

"Who knows..." Usopp sighed while shaking his head.

"Can you guys please find him? I don't want him to get hurt." said Nami with a strained voice.

"Okay." Everyone walked out of the room including Chopper. As everyone left, Nami started to cry as she hugged her hurt arms.

_'These scars hurt Luffy... Please...Come back...'_cried Nami.

Nami cried tear after tear for Luffy to come back.

_'Luffy...'_thought Nami.

Luffy searched and searched for the guy who hurt Nami. He was pissed. Anyone who hurt his nakama would get it, especially Nami. Luffy walked and walked around town but can't find anyone was vicious enough to hurt a lovely, beautiful, mature, kind girl who they never met. Then suddenly...

"MAKE WAY! MAKE WAY! FOR THE BEAUTIFUL PRINCESS!" screamed the henchmens.

_'What the heck? Princess?'_thought Luffy.

As the henchmen yelled, they unrolled a beautiful red carpet. In which the lovely princesses walked on. But as the princess walked she saw Luffy.

_'It's him.'_gasped the princess. Princess stared as Luffy walked by through the crowd but when she lost sight of him she stopped walking.

"Princess Everdina? What's wrong?" asked Princess Everdina's sister, Princess Everonna

"Huh? Oh nothing." smiled Princess Everdina.

This is Princess Everdina. The most beautiful, kindest, richest, and smartest princess the world has ever seen. She is also creative, and has the most amazing writing skills. Once you start reading her stories you'll get sucked in, and you can't stop reading. Princess Everdina also has a sister, Princess Everonna This is the amazing Princess Everdina.

Luffy searched for hours but he couldn't find anyone that was mean – looking. But then someone touched Luffy's shoulder. Luffy turned around and was suprised.

"Nami!" said Luffy with a worried face.

"Luffy. I finally found you." said Nami. As they both hugged each other, certain worried princess was looking at them. Princess Everonna was worried sick. She nibbled on her thumb as she said:

"I thought you took care of her." whispered Princess Everonna to the henchmen that was beside her.

"I thought we took care of her too. Guess she either has an excellent doctor, or she heals quickly." whispered the henchmen back.

"Is anything wrong sister." said Princess Everdina kindly.

"No, nothing's wrong." lied Princess Everonna.

"Alright." replied Princess Everdina with a whole – hearted smile.

"You better get the job done or_else._" whispered Princess Everonna harshly. The henchmen only bowed slightly in reply.

Last time on Scars…

"You better get the job done or_else._" whispered Princess Everonna harshly. The henchmen only bowed slightly in reply.

Princess Everdina and Everonna soon continued riding in their horse drawn carriage. While for the henchmen, he was working on some little scheme so that Princess Everonna can get what she wants.

_Back to Luffy and Nami…_

"What are you doing here Nami? You're supposed to stay in bed since you're injured!"

"Well I came to find you since…"

''_Huh? Everything's blurry… Why can't I move? I'm losing it…'_

"Nami? NAMI! NAMI!"

'_Luffy? Did I lose consciousness?'_

"Don't worry; I'll take you to the ship! Chopper will make you feel better!" yelled Luffy as he carried her like a princess.

'_Luffy, you're touch is warm, and you're smell is comforting…'_

Luffy ran to the ship as fast as he could then…

"Chopper! Where are you!" shouted Luffy nervously.

'_This isn't good, Luffy's here… If he found out that Nami disappeared, then… But I have to tell him! He's Captain!'_Chopper thought as he shivered uncontrollably.

"Luffy! Something's terrible! Nami dissapp…"

"What's wrong Chopper?"

'_Oh he found her… That's good…'_smiled Chopper.

"Nothing! Anyways we have to treat Nami as soon as possible!" shouted Chopper.

In a blink of an eye and without word or hesitation, Luffy and Chopper runs to the medical room to treat Nami as soon as possible before her condition gets any worse.

Last time what happened on Scars was that Nami fainted while talking to Luffy and Luffy carried her to the ship. Later, Luffy and the poor Nami bumped into Chopper, the doctor. Will Chopper save Nami in time! Read to find out!~

"It's okay Luffy. Relax!" ensured Chopper.

"I can't relax, Nami's in danger!" shouted Luffy

"Then settle down then, stop fidgeting. Do you want to make Nami better?"

"Uh huh." nodded Luffy.

"Quiet then."

"Okay…"

As Chopper walked over to the cabinet filled with medicine and took it over to Nami. Chopper carefully opened Nami's mouth and dropped the medicine.

"She should be better in no time." As soon as Chopper said that, Nami woke up as if it was a miracle.

"You woke up Nami! Thank goodness! Thank you Chopper, I'm so glad~" cried Luffy.

"Shaddup you baka~" blushed Chopper.

"Stop crying Luffy… You're the captain! And the captain of this crew does not cry!" persisted Nami.

"O-Okay… I'm just so glad you're alive! I mean without a navigator we can't go anywhere! And no one can replace my Nami. I mean… our Nami!" said Luffy proudly.

"Well, I'm going to leave now~ I didn't have a chance to buy medicine yet!" Chopper waved goodbye.

"So…Uh… we're alone right?" asked Nami nervously.

"Yea…" said Luffy as he looked the other way.

'_I-I don't know what to do? I like him… but he's oblivious to my feelings…'_Nami worried constantly, second after second… until,

"So how are you feeling? You think you can navigate for us again?" asked Luffy happily.

"Yea, after I heal of course." said Nami quietly.

'_I sometimes feel he's using me, and yet he's always oblivious to my feelings.'_Nami sighed in depression.

"Is there anything wrong? Do you feel sick? Are you going to faint again?"

"I'm fine…"

"Are you really fine?"

"Yes…"

"Are you really, really, fine?"

"Yes! Of course I'm fine!" yelled Nami.

"See? You're not fine! Tell what's wrong?" said Luffy as he pointed his finger.

'_This guy… He's persistent, points his finger at people, and RUDE! I can't hold it in anymore!'_Nami was furious.

"I FEEL LIKE YOU'RE USING ME! YOU DON'T EVEN CONSIDER MY FEELINGS! So please… just go away…" yelled Nami.

"Sorry… Bye."

'_Wait... That's not what I meant… no… Luffy… wait…'_

"LUFFY WAIT!" screamed Nami. Luffy just flinched. "I'm sorry Luffy. That isn't what I meant to say is… I love you…" whispered Nami. "I really do…"

"I love you too…" whispered Luffy.

Nami stared at Luffy in disbelief and asked "Really?"

"Because you see I had this weird voice inside my head saying I love you, so… I believed it was instinct! I always follow my instincts!" laughed Luffy.

'_Oh a voice told him… That's jjjjuuuusssstttt great.'_Nami just smirked to the thought.

"But I really do love you." Luffy got closer and closer and *chu.*

'_Luffy… You know, your touch, and smell… is so comfortable. I really feel that we are the only two people in the world._

"I'll protect you from now on." Luffy grinned.

"Promise?" asked Nami.

Luffy responded "Promise."

'_Although, I have been scarred, hurt, and injured, I still have my comrades… and Luffy.'_

"Princess Everdina wants us to fulfill her duties as her henchmen!"

"Sir Yes Sir!"

"Mission: Destroy a person named Nami. Since she is getting in the princess's way, she must be gone.

"Sir Yes Sir!"

_Meanwhile…_

After Nami's and Luffy's romantic moment, they went back as though nothing has happened. The crew did what they do best, then suddenly…

"Please come out!" shouted a man in white shining armour.

Everyone stopped what they were originally doing, and looked at who shouted.

"And you are?" shouted Luffy back who jumped onto the ship's railing.

"I'm the Royal White Knight, Sky Charles!" shouted Charles.

Royal White Knight Sky Charles is a royal knight for the royal family where the Mugiwara pirates are currently at. He is the captain of the knights, as well as loyal. He is your typical loyal knight; but he's average-looking.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy pointed towards himself. "Why are you here?"

Charles bowed in front of Luffy.

"The princess sent me to find you.

"Huh? Princess? Who's Princess?" The knight twitched in silence.

"The Princess is a beautiful woman who is known far across the sea for her beauty and wealth. She is the daughter of the king who owns this land. She apparently fell in love with you."

"Who?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

"…"

"…"

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye…" Just as Sky Charles and his knights turned around to leave, he screamed "WAIT!"

"What?" ask Luffy who was becoming quite annoyed.

"The princess sent me here so I can bring you to her castle."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? So the princess and you can get married of course."

"Oh. I don't want to. Bye." Just as Luffy was about the turn, Knight Sky Charles yelled,

"Wait! You have to get married!"

"I don't want to!"

"WHAT! You dare to_question_the Princess's orders!"

"Question? I gave you a 'no' not a…." Then suddenly Luffy head went down and his hat covered his eyes. Luffy looked absolutely serious.

"Hmmm…. Have you reconsidered to marry the princess?" asked Charles.

Luffy finally spoke. "Robin?"

"Yes?"

"What are_'question?'_Does it taste good?' asked Luffy. Everyone become dumbfounded, well except for Robin (who was trying to stay calm).

"IT'S NOT FOOD! IT'S EXPRESSION USEED TO MAKE A REQUEST FOR INFORMATION OR ELSE THE REQUEST ITSELF MADE BY SUCH AN EXPRESSION." Luffy just tilted his head.

"Please don't it any harder for our captain." Zoro Sighed.

"Yea, he's already stupid as he is." said Usopp.

"HEY! I'm not stupid…" pouted Luffy.

"W-W-Well anyways… Luffy if you are not going to come with us, then we'll have to force you!" Sky Charles, along with his knights, got ready to fight. Luffy and his crew also got ready to fight.

Sky Charles had expectations of Luffy; he thought that Luffy was strong man, but not that strong. In just a few minutes Luffy and his crew had annihilated everyone, even Sky Charles.

"Monkey D. Luffy, I appraise you with your powerful strength. I, Sky Charles, will give you permission to leave this island in your favour. But I would leave as soon as possible because the Princess will come after you. She gets what she wants…" mumbled Sky Charles as he passed out.

The crew just looked at each other and took Sky Charles advice. The Mugiwara Crew left immediately and said their thanks as they left.

-The End-

A/N: As you can see I revised it into a one shot! The chapters were way to short. So I thought it would be better a one shot. But If I add the sequel, it would a two shot. Right? So yea… Watch out for the second chapter!


End file.
